During the recent past, wireless communication devices including cellular telephones have transitioned from communication devices dedicated to making a wireless voice call, to multifunction devices capable of voice communications, data communications and web access. Wireless communication devices have generally become increasingly more capable, with the newer devices generally continuing to incorporate more and more functionality. However, it is not always practical to incorporate every possible feature into a device, that one or more of its many users may find beneficial to include and have be present in the device. This can be the case, where use of the feature may be infrequent, and/or the space requirements in connection with the additional features, when considered in connection to the frequency of use, do not justify a permanent presence in the device.
In some instances, a particular feature can be supported through the use of a peripheral, which can be selectively coupled to the main device as needed. By being implemented as a peripheral, as opposed to a separate stand alone device, one can leverage the processing, storage and communication capabilities of the main device, so as to more selectively implement the additional features into the device, while still leveraging the synergistic benefits associated with including the additional features into the main device.
Incorporating the feature into a peripheral, allows those users that want to make use of the particular feature to be able to choose to acquire the peripheral. Furthermore, the peripheral and features which they support could then be separated from and correspondingly selectively paired with the device, so as to correspond to those instances in which the features the peripheral supports are needed or desired. In at least some instances, examples of features that one or more peripherals can have include extended image capture, audio projection, power storage, and/or image projection capabilities. However a device peripheral pairing generally involves the need to be able to share data between the two elements. In at least some instances the interaction between the base device and the peripheral can have a negative impact on other communication interfaces including wireless communication capabilities of the main device. Even though a particular interface may involve a wired connection, the energy being conveyed through the wired connection will generally have some portion that extends beyond the constraints of the corresponding wires, which in turn depending upon the nature and the amount of energy which extends beyond the constraints, may have an opportunity to impact other communication connections.
During the design process, the related structure associated with the communication of signals within a device can often be managed, where the designers generally have control over the various aspects of the design that in turn can have an impact on other forms of communication. However with some peripherals, including those peripherals that in at least some instances can be implemented and designed by an entity separate from the designer of a particular base device, a particular peripheral and device combination can have an increased chance of interacting in ways that can not always be readily foreseen and/or conveniently anticipated.
The present inventors have recognized that by controlling the operation of the peripheral communication interface including the characteristics of the signaling which is taking place across the peripheral communication interface, that the impact upon other communication interfaces, such as the wireless communication interface, can be better managed, while also taking into account the corresponding affect on the performance of the peripheral communication interface.